Chapter Two: Broken
by analysewriterforlife
Summary: I hope you guys enjoy Chapter Two of my new series. Stay tuned for chapter three.


Chapter Two:

Broken

By: Analyse Williams

" _Primrose Everdeen!" My heart drops when I hear her name. Everyone watches her walk up there. I look at her scared face. "NO! NO! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I scream. Everyone watches me in shock. I run to Prim and hug her as tight as I can. "Get out of here! You need to get out of here!" I tell her._

" _No!" Prim is terrified. "You need to find mom!" I tell her. "No!" Prim doesn't want to leave me. Gale comes and carries her away. I watch her scream and try to get away. She doesn't want to leave me but I had to keep her from going. I wasn't going to let my little sister in the Hunger Games._

I wake up from my dream. _Prim didn't die. It was just a nightmare._ I think that to myself, even though part of me knows that's not the truth. It wasn't a nightmare. Prim died yesterday. I can't stop myself from having these flashbacks. I don't know how. I start to cry."NO!" I yell. Mom walks in and watches me for awhile.

"Sweetie." Mom looks at me. She knows I miss Prim. "I miss her too." Mom says. She wipes a tear from her eye. " WHY!" I sob. Mom rubs my back as I lean on her shoulder. " First dad, then Rue, and now Prim!" I shout. I feel broken inside.

"It's going to be okay." Mom comforts me. "I miss her too, Katniss." Mom starts to cry. I hold her tight. It makes me feel better. I hug her tighter than I ever have before. I look at her. She's wiping a tear away. "I love you mom." I hug her. "I never want to lose you."

Later that evening, I talked with Peeta. "I'm so sorry." he said. I hung my head low. "Thanks," I say, "but it's not your fault." I grab Peeta's hand and hold it tight. "I'm not giving up". I say. Peeta looks at me, clueless. "What are you going to do? She's gone Katniss." he asks. "I'm never going to be able to bring her back, but I can do something to the people who caused this." I explain.

"I sort of get what you're saying." Peeta is still a bit confused. "Just wait. They'll get what's coming for them. They never should've messed with us." I smile with satisfaction that something good will come out of this. I can only hope.

Author's note: I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter two of my new series. If you're curious to see what Katniss does then stay tuned. Chapter three is coming soon.

Chapter Two:

Broken

By: Analyse Williams

" _Primrose Everdeen!" My heart drops when I hear her name. Everyone watches her walk up there. I look at her scared face. "NO! NO! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I scream. Everyone watches me in shock. I run to Prim and hug her as tight as I can. "Get out of here! You need to get out of here!" I tell her._

" _No!" Prim is terrified. "You need to find mom!" I tell her. "No!" Prim doesn't want to leave me. Gale comes and carries her away. I watch her scream and try to get away. She doesn't want to leave me but I had to keep her from going. I wasn't going to let my little sister in the Hunger Games._

I wake up from my dream. _Prim didn't die. It was just a nightmare._ I think that to myself, even though part of me knows that's not the truth. It wasn't a nightmare. Prim died yesterday. I can't stop myself from having these flashbacks. I don't know how. I start to cry."NO!" I yell. Mom walks in and watches me for awhile.

"Sweetie." Mom looks at me. She knows I miss Prim. "I miss her too." Mom says. She wipes a tear from her eye. " WHY!" I sob. Mom rubs my back as I lean on her shoulder. " First dad, then Rue, and now Prim!" I shout. I feel broken inside.

"It's going to be okay." Mom comforts me. "I miss her too, Katniss." Mom starts to cry. I hold her tight. It makes me feel better. I hug her tighter than I ever have before. I look at her. She's wiping a tear away. "I love you mom." I hug her. "I never want to lose you."

Later that evening, I talked with Peeta. "I'm so sorry." he said. I hung my head low. "Thanks," I say, "but it's not your fault." I grab Peeta's hand and hold it tight. "I'm not giving up". I say. Peeta looks at me, clueless. "What are you going to do? She's gone Katniss." he asks. "I'm never going to be able to bring her back, but I can do something to the people who caused this." I explain.

"I sort of get what you're saying." Peeta is still a bit confused. "Just wait. They'll get what's coming for them. They never should've messed with us." I smile with satisfaction that something good will come out of this. I can only hope.

Author's note: I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter two of my new series. If you're curious to see what Katniss does then stay tuned. Chapter three is coming soon.


End file.
